Family among the skies
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Sequel to we are family Ok one day hiccup was just flying around with ember and toothless but an encounter with astrid and dragon trappers leads to a long lost figure emerging from the ice hiccup will finnally have a familly whole again
1. When will I start the sequel

Don't wore this Tuesday I will update I swear but how do you like the new story and guess what I've been thinking ok so hiccup is gonna be able to change back and forth but so is ember that's right you heard me err read it so ember is a bit. More on hiccups side so she has human dna in her so that's my idea they can both change back and forth oh and sometimes Kagan will let her ride him and she is going to be 15 and hiccup25 so yeah I like it oh and she will look just like it is in the second movie anyways yay it's almost here just be patient


	2. Family of legends

Ok hay guys happy day I decided yo what the heck also because my sister pissed me off and broke my sword I got for Christmas so yeah and you guys are awsome so I decided to hang out with the awsome people any ways on to the story

hiccup narrative-the dragon race

This is berk the best kept secret of well anywhere life here is amazing just not for the faint of heart well most people prefer the Hobbes of spear fish or needle point we berkians prefer ... DRAGON RACING

(to me the race itself is kinda boring so I'm gonna skip to the flight with hic,tooth,ember ok )

again hiccups pov - but first a summary

ok so one day (after the gang fought the screaming death from defenders of berk season finnaly ) hiccup went to bed and received a vision from the gods and was told that she was bestowed the gift to transform from human to dragon and that because of her loss of a tailfin she no longer had her leg and when she woke up she was human and after the commotion with toothless and the village and after a party she slept and next morning found out that her daughter to was human so after a talk with the elder they thigured out that ember was more in her mothers side and had human dna so she too had that power talk about a unlikely list of events

the flight in httyd 2

"What do you say hon want to give it another try " " every time we do this some one gets hurt and ember is with us soooo" he said "I know I know but ember isn't riding you now is she" (she out a saddle on him for when she wants to expirement stuff for when she's human) "fine fine will do it" he said "ember I want you to follow us but be at least five feet away I don't want you to get hurt" "Ok mom I'm not little anymore I'm fifteen I can take care of myself "ember said "I know but still I worry" i said and then I folded back all the flying gear and jumped off him and used my flightsuit I kniw I'm can fly as a dragon but it's just an expire ment because one time there was a witch that wouldn't alow me to turn into a dragon so if I can't fly as a dragon then this is my back up and whea cliff came into view" oh no toothless!" " Hold on " I heard him say he then covered me with wings and crashed as usual "oh wow that turned out into a not so happy crash and test oh hey look at that looks like we found another hon" "yeah yeah don't worry im completely fine didn't just crash or anything " " oh come on hon I just knew that you where okay because you always survive ok now what should we name this place" the only response was him scratching his armpit" itchy armpit it is" I said then heard flapping wings " hello astrid where have you been " " oh wining races what else the real question is where have you been ". "Avoiding my dad". " oh no what happened this time" " oh your gonna love this ..."( I can't remember exactly what hiccups impersonation was so I'm skipping it) " um hey astrid do you see that " I said she looked and saw wax a giant smoke cloud.

ok what do you think of my idea and if you don't like it i can change it


	3. I'm so so sorry life sucks

Ok guys I'm so sorry im just having a bug mid life my grades are going down and my football team is prepping for facing the best team in the league and where second so we need to think of something and to top it all off my parents want me to get an after school job so I will try to get something together I promise by the weekend there will be something up


	4. I'm in the clear

ok yeah I've just received news that there was a canalizations for the job the football game is on hold and my teachers have finnaly received the missing work I had so talk about a miracle yeah anyways I'm surprised none of you have voted on my poll I have so yeah just wanna get that out there and message me if you wanna tweet the options a little but I'm still a little busy and kinda wanna wait it out so the update for this book will probably be tommarow or Saturday yeah

hiccup: so your in the clear nice

me: talk about a miracle huh

hiccup: no kidding also have you seen toothless

me: um yeah no but he left a message for me I forgot to tell you he was taking atlas and Kagan on a father son day in ummm li don't know how to say this but they whent all the way to Florida cuz they felt like a vacay and this was a week ago and I told him to be back for the next chapter so don't worry heheh please don't hurt me for forgetting if you forgot it isn't my whole fault cuz I've got a.d.d

hiccup: uhhhh your lucky I'm in a good mood.

me: (pales) and why is that

hiccup: some one else is going to torture you and he goes by the name of Jeff

me: (pales even more) ok yeah but don't spoil my idea oh what. The heck I'm going to post a story of a real life event that happened and has continued for seven years it's an encounter with Jeff the killer I had when I was five so yeah and I finnaly slept well for once cuz I stopped hearing things that sounded like laughter threw my window and no laughing ok it actually happened yeah thunderbird22 signing off


	5. Trappers and reunions

Yayza are you guys just excited as me for this oh boy just you wait oh and my little life experience should be coming up tomarwo oh and I've only told a few people so I'm kinda nervous so no laughing and saying that it never actually happned

hiccups pov

i went back to my dragon form and went and investigated the smoke along with astrid what we saw shocked me(this is my take on what would be really cool for the second movie) I saw a giant dragon that looked like was made for the sea and a four winged dragon that carried a rider we decided to wait it out and from the looks of the people that where being attacked where dragon trappers so I decided not to get involved with them first at least bot with ember so I followed the dragon rider to a giant ice berg and I went ahead went back to my human form as astrid left to tell soick what we saw when she left the same four winged dragon with the rider was there and toothless looked like he was about to kill I was plucked off him he and ember hot grabbed as well as we entered the ice berg the dragons dropped me and took ember and toothless and now it was just me and the rider "who are you and what did you do with my family" I aksed full of hatred she just snapped her staff to the ground and made a bunch of wierd noises that I could tell where dragon commands then I saw ember toothless dropped next to me " ember toothless I'm so sorry I got us into this guys". "It's not your fault hiccup you nevr knew" toothless said "yeah mom don't worry where fone ...for now" ember said " that's when the rider started coming closer out of instinct I transformed back into a dragon this caused the rider to jump a little

valkas pov

ok I didn't expect that the girl just turned into a dragon now I think I know what's going on here the human dragon person is the mother of the younger one and the other most likely the father I again tried to move in on them this just got me a hiss from both parents then the girl dragon actually talked e en as a dragon" you stay away from my family or swear I'll kill you" she hissed in took my mask off and dropped my shield n staff hoping to gain some of her trust" that's not gonna work" she said with anger in her voice " look I'm sorry I just im so confused how are you talking to me and by the gods your a dragon and a human just how look I thought you where one of the trappers so I ivestigated to see what was going on and oh my what happened to your tail" I said in an apologetic voice " both very long storys witch I'm willing share if you don't hurt my family" the dragon said" hurst things first my names valka " I said her jaw just dropped " wait valka as in valka haddock as in long lost wife of stoick the vast as in my... My mother" she said my jaw dropped as well " hiccup " i wispered she just nodded then when I asked how,y daughter was a dragon she had to start from the beginning and after her story I was shocked then she told me about how I had grand children and only one of them was slightly human so that's when I actually met ember

emberspov human form

"sk your ember then" said my supposed Dead grand mother" um yeah " "oh this is jut exciting not only do. I find out that my daughters alive and well a dragon I also find out that I have a draconic grand daughter who is also part dragon" grandmas valka said oh wait till stoick hears this I thought to my self

So what do you think and who should I include more in the story I am planning on doing ember more because I'm planing on using her as a really important character

ember: Yayza

me: hey that's my thing

ember: not anymore

me: ok anyways yeah that's done man I'm tiered now you guys know it's 11:00pm right gods I just so tired anyways good night guys sleep tight and don't let the fire worms bite

hehehe ps check out my poll it's on my profile


	6. The shortest saddest chapter ever

Ok I'm not good with the other character so I'm not gonna do what happens with a strip and the gang but astrid already went to dragos base so yeah and don't worry I may have done a character death but don't worry it's not stoick its someone else along with stoick hehehe please don't be mad at me

hiccups pov

ok so yeah I was informed of this drago character and now know what he's capable of " that's a lot of ships" I said with my mother next to me "ember wait here momy shot a job to do" I said as I went into battle along with toothless as I dived I noticed some dragons that contained a nadder a groncle a nightmare and a zippleback yep you know who "guys what how ". "We already found out a thing or two about drago but where have you been ". " oh you know catching up with mom". "That's your mother" "well now you know where I get all this " I said get seeing to myself after that I went into another divee and after spotted the man behind this wave his bullhook in the air that commanded another bewilder beast that had now just killed ours it was over they had won then I saw ember come out and stack him then the bewilder beats spat ice at her encasing her along with toothles "noo " I whispered with tears in my eyes "gods please no why" I sobbed next to the ice just why did it have to be them I whispered then notice my father fall by the same manner life is just so cruel

ok I know that was really short and sad but I kinda just wanted to get it done

Hiccup: how was my acting

me: head on oh you guys are probably wondering why she isn't killing me right now so your gonna have to wait for what happens next to have that explained but she knows what's gonna happen next

hiccup: and it doesn't nesaceraly fallow the movie exactly you see where giving you a sneak peek I'm gonna be an alpha


	7. I need Help

I'm. Having trouble deciding on a question so I've posted a poll on my profile go check it out and help me decide Ito gonna be up for about two weeks so yeah vote away


	8. Forever changed

Ok so since not many people where voting and j really wanted to update like serously I wanted to write this and I gave in so here we are also a little update but it's sorta a spoiler for if toothless survives and what I chose on my poll So if you don't want to hear it go right to the story. Ok so for this one toothless will live aLong with ember( I'm surprised no one got worried about her theirs more to her than meats the eye ) but sadly stoick. Will die but as an old saying I learnhiccups poved goes what dies always leaves something new to grow and in this yes now this was inspired bu the story lightning and death itself so I was like lets fo it so because valka doesn't see what else their is to live for besides dragons and her daughter so Cloudjumper is gonna turn valck into a storm cutter don don do I know right bit as for hiccup being chief I haven't figured out the details so there isn't gonna be much of that yet but feel free to give me any ideas any ways on to the story.

Hiccups pov

The bewilder beast left and I was all alone my mother looked at the I e that contained my father toothless and ember but then the ice glowed and I could hear the whistle "get back!" I yelled then the ice exploded showing toothless standing over a unconsous ember " you guys are alive oh thank the gods your alive!" I cryed nuzzling toothless " almost all of us" he said solomly and glanced at my fathers motionless form i nuzzled him in attempt to wake him but he he " hiccup song worry it's all gonna be ok I promise" toothless said nuzzling me then ember woke up. After a funeral for my father I gave a small speech to every one and to be ready since the bewiderbeast was able to control most of the dragons the reason I say most cause me toothless e,ber and cloudjumper where able to stand up against it so well I thought of a plan so crazy it just might work

at berk with the dragons where toothless is battling the bewilderbeast in human form

I couldn't believe it it was only in legends he told me about but he did it he reached it he was now an ultamate night fury "go get me hon" I encouraged him so he hoped up on one of the icicles and was blasting the bewilder beats multiple times more then a night fury can possibly shoot then the other dragons started to waver from the alphas control then toothless gave a roatpr witch was that was needed as the dragons joined us at are side " it's over drago let this end now". " never!" Toothless gave the signal every dragon was charging up blasts and then all hell was unleashed on drago as he took cover on the bewilder beasts spikes but then toothless was charging up another blast that sounded more like it growling then the normal whistle and then he unleashed a blasts so big I was shocked " the alpha protects them all " I said as the bewilder beast retreated as his tusk fell to the ground. After all the congratulating gothi tapped on my shoulder she showed what was going to happen I glnced to my left. To see the other dragons bowing too toothless so I excepted as the mark was made on my forehead then a cheer broke out "long live the chief " reapeadetly as hours passed my mom came to me and cloudjumper aksed us a huge question " hiccup it just doesn't feel right I can't live with the sorrow I Ned this ". I glanced at cloudjumper he approved of this so I turned and left nodding at my mother doing the biggest Change of her life oh boy life was going to get interesting

so how did you guy like it gophers and if you didn't see my author note at the top then you'll have to wait to find out whats gonna happen in the next


	9. We are dragons

I know that a lot of people are wanting to know about valka but don't worry ifi didn't read. My author note you'll love this

hiccups pov

i. Was overlooking the village with toothless while the others raced then I saw. Two storm cutters go by "hi mom!" I yelled she just waved back with a wing and invited me and toothlessms we went an raced aswell( I know right you guys where so not expecting that huh hahah) "this is berk shure it's a little trampled and covered in ice but it's home it's our home and those who attacked us are relentless and crazy but those who stop them even more so Vikings and dragons alike we will do what's right and I may be both but my friends and loved ones aren't bug it's not for the worst becuase those who attacked us have army's and armadas but we have and are dragons.

i know that was short but it's not over yet just typos wait cuz we all expirenced hiccups adventure but here comes the adventure of ember it will take two years later when. She is 18 but that's as far as I'll go oh and if you didn't get what I meant for the race part well valka was turned into a stormcutter by cloudjumper yeah I know I'm a genuis anyways that's that the story's not over bug once I'm done with my next initial story you guys are gonna have to help me come up with more thunderbird 22 signing off


	10. A new horizon

Here it is the new contuiation to family among the skies so thus one focuses on kagan and ember Sk yeah on to the story

kagans pov

" I know I'm supposed to be alpha soon dad but I'm just not cut out for it" I tryed to say but my father just won't listen it's been three years since the battles and I've gropwn and are now 19 while my sister is 17 and atlas he's 20 he's grown up but both dad and atlas don't want him to be alpha and because u was the smartest dad set it upon me but I just couldn't I wonder how embers doing with chief training

embers pov human form

"mom really I just can't okay I'm jot cut out to be chief why can't one of my brothers do it". " 1 there both dragons 2 kagan is going to be alpha 3 we are the only night furys that canus cangeback n forth " uhhh I hate it when mom is right why can't the training apt least be put on hold " can I atleast have a break and go hang out with kagan ". " sure let me just tell your father " we walked up ahead to see my father " toothless ember wants to hang out with Kagan so can be get a break" mom asked dad "sure kagan go play with your sister". " finnaly yes" e and kagan just sat in the cove where mom and dad went and just played and talked" so kagan how's tha alpha thing going ". " terrible I don't think I'm cut out for alpha how's your chief thing working out ". " horrible I just don't get how I'm supposed to do it all " " same here no one appreciates us and whenever we try to do something nice we end up screwing up it feels like they just want us gone well except fir grandma valka and cloudjumper ". " yeah you know what maybe we should leave I mean I can just get my spear( hiccup is training her to use a spear) and our bags an leave what do you say ". " I totally agree ". Next two hours where mainly just packing so I grabbed the bags we strapped to ourselves Along with my spear to me and I transformed we where off no more being hated no more responsibility just freedom it felt great we landed In a firestorm on San island far away from berk and just made a fire curled up next to eachother to keep warm abandon when I woke up I felt free.

oh no why would they do that there gone hah don't you worry it's gonna be alright I've gotta plan got all this

Ember: So are we gonna see our parents again

me: eventually but in the mean time enjoy the freedom

Hiccup: hey thunder have you seen the kids embers gotta get back to training

toothless: kagan too

me: ( pales) no not at all sorry 0_0


End file.
